Currently there are a number of lubricating gels, suppositories and fluids available for the purpose of lubricating human tissue. These generally function by supplying water in either a gelled or viscous form, by including a water soluble cellulose derivative (e.g. methyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose) or other water soluble polymers such as sodium alginate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, and the like. These systems retain a supply of water which acts as the lubricant but are themselves not very effective lubricants. In other cases the lubricant is supplied as a vaginal suppository which typically contains a polymer of ethylene oxide having a molecular weight of less than 5000, along with a low melting temperature triglyceride or a mineral oil. It is these oily materials which provide the lubricating characteristics and which cause the suppository to melt at body temperature. In the prior aqueous systems, a mineral oil or a triglyceride may also be incorporated by emulsification with an aqueous solution of the cellulose derivative in a composition in which the oily component supplies the lubrication. On the other hand it has been well demonstrated that aqueous solutions of high molecular weight polyethylene oxides provide a slippery feel (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,652 and 3,699,057).